


Run Away With Me

by HatsForBats



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brotherhood, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsForBats/pseuds/HatsForBats
Summary: Basically the "I could be your family scene" with different factors and a different resolution.---Her eyes were the color of hardened steel, with angry unshed tears as she looked up at him. He gripped her jaw with his free hand, forcing her to keep looking into his eyes."You will be sold off to some little lordling or a fat rich old man. Then what? Do you expect me to follow you to your next home with your new lord husband? Hope that they need a smith nearby and watch you from afar, is that what you want? For me to follow you knowing that at night another man would be taking you in any way he wanted? You think I could just step aside and watch you turn into nothing more than a vessel for his heirs? Knowing that you will carry and birth his babes? If you think that I would let that happen, then you don't know me at all."---
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - this fic is tagged dubious consent. I also added the warning for rape just to be safe even though there is technically not any. If this is not your cup of tea or you are sensitive to these kinds of things, please do not read.
> 
> Gendry believes he has the best intentions here and thinks with his prick a bit too much. He lays out some hard truths for Arya in a not-so-gentlemanly way. It works out for both of them in the end. 
> 
> In my fic the Red Wedding does not/has not happened. Arya and Gendry have been with the Brotherhood for about three years. I have aged Arya up since there is sexual content.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The smithy was cooler now that the sun had set and he was done working for the day. Gendry was thankful for that. His only remaining task from Harwin was to "keep an eye on the she-wolf" while the brotherhood was off to negotiate her ransom with her family. The brotherhood's requests had kept him busy most days. Getting some time alone with Arya was rare lately. 

Normally the task of staying with her would have elated him. But the conversation with her had turned dangerous leaving a sinking feeling in his gut.

"I can be your family." Arya says, staring at him with her sorrowful grey eyes. 

Gendry's heart breaks at her words. Her offer to be his family struck him deep. He could see them never leaving each other's sides. He could see them running away, settling down away from the war, and building their own little house to call home. Her hunting game to feed them. Him having his own smithy to provide them with a decent living. He could see them married and her heavy with his child. He could see them happy.

Reality came back to him moments later. She was a lady, a princess of the north. Her place was not with him. Her place was in Winterfell with her family. Not with a bastard no name smith with nothing to offer.

He pondered the best way to respond to her. He knew she cared for him. Most likely seeing him as she would one of her older brothers. How could he make her understand that he couldn't go with her to Winterfell? He needed her to understand that her family would not accept his presence in her life the way she believed they would. 

He settles on quietly stating. "You would not be my family, you would be my lady."

Arya's face fell and Gendry struggled to not reach out and comfort her. 

She abruptly turns away, heading for the door. Gendry stands to follow her.

"Stop. Arya, you can't leave." To his surprise she obeys but remains close to the door with her back to him.

Once he reaches her he hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder. 

"Why?" She mutters.

"Because the others have gone. I can't just have you wondering about. Its safer in here until they return. You know that they will gild me if -"

She cuts off his ramblings. 

"No, why would you chose them?"

"Arya -" 

She turns to face him, brushing his hand away. He could see anger shining in her eyes along with the hurt now.

"You barely know them, it's stupid! They are stupid! I don't trust them and you shouldn't either. They say they want to ransom me off to Rob but they have wasted every opportunity they have had to do so. They have us hidden away in the woods instead of fulfilling their promises. Its been years now! They have you smithing for them from the moment the sun is up to the hour it sets. And for what? You are given hardly enough food to keep you going! They have you work, eat, and sleep in this shack alone! Had I not snuck you a fur you would certainly catch a chill in the night. They keep us separated and -"

"I can't go with -" he begins, but Arya is to worked up. She starts pacing.

"I know what they say to you and its all lies! They tell you that they will make you a knight so you will do what they want. I heard them telling you to stay away from me, like you are some kind of danger. I know they have accused you of fucking me. I heard Lem talk about how bastards blood will make you dangerous to a lady. That your blood wouldn't have it any other way."

He's glad shes not looking at him, he didn't want her to see his face. No doubt his cheeks were red. He hopes that she never finds out just how much he had wanted her in that way. 

"Its not any of those old fuckers business if you had been fucking me, anyway. Its horrid, how they talk of bastard's blood as if it means anything. How can I trust them when they try to keep you away from me? As if you would ever want me that way. They are stu -"

"Arya, stop!" Gendry moved in front of her to get her attention. His mind was overwhelmed with images of her doing things with him that he should not be thinking about while this close to her. He felt his breaches begin to tighten. 

Arya seemed to notice a sudden change in him. She regarded him quietly, his face was red and his jaw was clenched. It sent an odd thrill down her spine that she didn't know was possible.

"Listen to me, alright? Just listen. I am a bastard, you are a lady. No matter what you say, that's the truth of it. Going to Winterfell with you, I could work as a smith. But I wouldn't get to stay with you in the way you are thinking. Your family won't want you around me. With the brotherhood I can become more, I can be a knight who fights for the people."

He sees her begin to protest and he shushes her gently.

"They are right, Arya. I don't like it but they are right about me. I'm not good for you to be around. Even tonight. I'm sure that they wouldn't have left me to look after you tonight if there had been another option. Like it or not you are a lady. I shouldn't even be alone with you now. Its not proper." 

He looks deep into her grey, angry, eyes and fights the urge to take her in his arms. He wants to tell her he will follow her anywhere she goes. He rubs his face in frustration.

"Gods, they shouldn't have left me as the one to gaurd you."

She scoffs at that. "I don't need to be gaurded and I'm no lady!"

Her anger seems to dissipate suddenly. Maybe its because she can see him struggling with his thoughts, he thinks. She glances at him with a reproachful look and let's out a shakey breath. 

"I don't need to be guarded," she repeats nervously, breaking eye contact to study the dirt floor, "but I am glad it is you they left behind to do so."

Arya always worried when he left to go on missions with the others. Proper rest wasn't an option if she knew he could be in danger. 

She's looking at him again now. He shuffles uncomfortably at the intensity in her eyes.

"I know you, Gendry. I know that if I ever needed it, which I don't, you would protect me. You are not what they say you are. You don't have to stay with them." 

She's saying it with a sort of tenderness she's never directed at him before. A kindness she usually reserves for small children. 

This isn't working out the way he planned. She doesn't understand that he can't go with her. He needs her to understand.

An idea forms in his head. A sick twisted way to convince her that she is wrong about him. To make her believe that he is no good for her to be around. He swallows against the bile forming in his throat stiffly at his horrid thoughts. Shes his best friend, his only true friend. 

He sternly reminded himself that he was going to lose her anyway. He fixes his face with an angry scowl and takes a step towards her. He hopes it comes off as menacing. 

"You think you are safe? Here, alone in the night? With me?" He gruffly responds, hardly recognizing his own voice.

"I'm safe." She looks at him confused. "No one will find us. This hideout is secluded. You know that. We are safe, stupid bull. Safer even, now that the brotherhood is away. I am not scared."

There was something dark in his eyes. She watched his jaw clenched and unclenched as he moved closer to her. 

"You should be scared." She scoffs lightly at his response and rolls her eyes.

He tries again, suddenly gripping one of her arms. "I can't protect you, Arya. I'm more likely to hurt you." 

That seems to get her attention. Her face contorting from confused to shocked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She half heartedly tries to pull her arm away but he only tugs her closer to him. She stumbles against him awkwardly. Her free hand landing on his chest to catch herself.

He continues the sick charade by breaking eye contact to lewdly look her up and down. Hoping it would make her uncomfortable. 

The latest dress the brotherhood had forced her into was poor fitting, probably acquired from one of the whores at the Peach. It was grey like her eyes. Despite being loose, the dress accentuated her slight curves nicely. Her collarbones were visible and the tops of her breasts displayed slight cleavage. He made a show of looking down her dress.

"I could do whatever I wanted to you." Her cheeks are suddenly aflame. The flush racing down her neck. "No one would be here to stop me. I could hurt you, if I felt the urge."

She swiftly brings her foot down onto his and shoves him away. He groans in pain.

"Shut up, don't be stupid! You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. I would gut you with needle before I let you do anything and you know it." Her stubborn response is not surprising. The mention of her beloved sword reminding him that she was defenseless. Beric had taken her sword with him earlier that day when they left. He had also cut a jagged lock of hair from her. Probably as proof that the girl they were trying to ransom was in fact Arya Stark.

"And you wouldn't want to hurt me anyway." Her words brought his mind back to the present.

Gendry just stared at her unmoving. Of course he didn't want to hurt her.

"I know what you are trying to do and it wont work. You can't scare me away. I know you, Gendry. You are a good man. You don't need to stay with them, we don't owe them anything. You are my family. I know that I can convince my brother to accept you. Please, come home with me."

He wanted nothing more in the world than for her words to be true. Arya Stark was standing before him pleading. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to be hers. Still he bit his tongue, he wouldn't break. Not now.

When he still didn't respond he thought she may cry.

"I need some air." She whispered after a few moments. With a small head nod she moved to leave. Once she turned her back to him he followed her closely. Slamming the door to the smithy shut just as she opened it to leave. His one hand pressing firmly against the door to prevent her from leaving. His other hand had grabbed her shoulder, pushing her into the rough wooden door.

"Let go!" she gaspped.

Her reaction was immediate, jerking back in an attempt to face him only to be blocked by his broad chest. He then stepped in closer to her, crowding her, in an attempt to prevent her from turning around to look at him. His chest pressing firmly against her back so she was boxed in against the door. He didn't want to see her face, not when he knew he was trying to scare her.

With a light grunt she shoved her elbow into his side. It didn't have much effect. He jerked slightly before yanking her arm upright roughly until he held her small wrist against the wall above her head. He's gotten stronger, she thought. 

"Let me go!" She said through gritted teeth. "You are not going to scare me you stupid Bull so let me go!"

She squirmed against his hold, trying to free herself until he held her tighter and growled into the back of her neck where he had buried his face. She felt him inhale deeply, the sensation moving her hair, tickling her.

"You fancy yourself a base born girl. Like you ain't of noble blood. But let me ask you this, m'lady." He spat the final word out like it offended him. "Whats going to happen once you are reunited with your family?"

His gravelly voice and body pressed against her seems to have frozen her thoughts some how. Something primal within her was coming alive. She hardly registered the meaning of his words. She began trying to slow her breathing once she realized it was coming in shallow gasps.

"I... I will get to see my home and my family -"

He cut her off. "Yeah, for a time. You will be back home and safe. I could even come with you. I could smith for your brother like we planned. And I would be content with that, truly. Maybe your family would allow us to remain friends. What happens next though? What will your King brother do when his pure little sister is brought to him, hmm?"

His implications registered in her mind as the hand he had been using to keep her shoulder pinned against the wall slid slowly down her side to the curve of her hip.

"Rob wouldn't care about that, he wouldn't marry me off. He knows I don't want to marry and the Starks should stay together."

"He's the King in the North. He needs the support of his bannermen. He will need to make alliances to win this war. How's he gonna do that? You Starks have enough coin lying about to win a war? Hmm? No, of course you don't. But once you are returned to him he will have the best currency that can be provided wont he?"

"Shut up." Her breathing was becoming unsteady. His large hand gripped her tightly at the hip. His blood was rushing south now. Soon she would know the kind of effect her body had on him and he felt ashamed. He continued his charade, he had come to far to stop. 

"Thats right, he will have a northern princess with an untouched cunt. You will make him some impressive alliances."

"Stop it! You don't know what your talking about. Your stupid! Hes my brother. He won't marry me off, he won't!" Her struggling resumed with a renewed vigor.

"He will." Gendry grunts as he fights to keep her pinned. "I bet he will have you wedded and bedded within a fortnight of your retun. There's already rumors that he will marry you to a Frey." 

"I will die before a wed a Frey!" She shouts as she wiggles an arm loose and hits him in the head.

Her struggles became more frantic, so he yanks her away from the wall. Firmly leading her deeper into the smithy by the back of her neck. She shouts obscenities at him the whole way that he doesn't bother to listen to. 

They reached his intended destination, the pallet he uses as a bed. The gods were going to torture him for an eternity for this, he thought as he forced her onto her back. He then straddled her hips and kept her hands held in one of his above her head. His eyes lingered on her chest, the position making her back arch when she struggled. The outline of her breasts were distractingly visible through the thin fabric of her dress. After a few moments he trailed his eyes higher to meet hers.

Her eyes were the color of hardened steel with angry unshed tears as she looked up at him. He gripped her jaw with his free hand, forcing her to keep looking into his eyes. 

"You will be sold off to some little lordling or a fat rich old man. Then what? Do you expect me to follow you to your next home with your new lord husband? Hope that they need a smith nearby and watch you from afar, is that what you want? For me to follow you knowing that at night another man would be taking you in any way he wanted? You think I could just step aside and watch you turn into nothing more than a vessel for him to fuck his heirs into? Knowing that you will carry and birth his babes? If you think that I would let that happen, then you don't know me at all."

Arya was furious with him, his behavior astonished her... but somehow she seemed to find truth in his words. Knowing that she is considered a princess of the north could mean being forced into an unwanted marriage. She technically wasn't just a noble lady anymore. Her brother was a king. Could she be so easily sold to win the war like Gendry said? By her family that she's fighting so hard to return to?

Arya exclaims. "I'll lie. I will tell them I'm no longer a maid. I've been hiding out with you and outlaws for years now. No man of noblility will accept me as a bride, any heirs legitimatmicy could be questioned. I wouldn't be worth the trouble."

Gendry released her jaw and actually pondered her response. Maybe she was right. If she couldn't be considered as a bargaining chip to help her brother win the war then maybe she would get to stay in Winterfell where she belongs. Maybe he could go with her. But -

"They won't believe you. The brotherhood will testify that you are intact and you said you were always so open about not wanting to marry as a child. They will have the septons and maesters verify your lack of purity. And once they do, they will know you are lying. Every house north of here will be making an offer for your maidenhead." Gendry says. 

He watched as a defeated look crossed her face and felt guilty for being the cause of her pain. He gently caressed her cheek, wiping away tears, offering her a few moments of comfort before becoming focused on the task at hand. She needed to want to leave without him. Once she knew how he desired her, she would fear him. Then she would be more than happy to leave him behind. 

"You can let me up now." She muttered.

Gendry shook his head once, biting the inside of his cheek. "No. M'afraid I can't do that, love. I meant it when I said they shouldn't have left me here alone with you."

He leaned in closer to her neck and began nibbling and kissing her skin there.

"Gendry?!" She gasped. Her voice came out a pitch higher than usual and she wrestled a hand loose from his hold, burying it in his hair at the base of his neck. "What are you doing?"

She found herself not pushing him away but pulling him closer.

He raised his eyes to meet with hers, pausing his minstrations to glare at her. "You want me to come with you, yeah? Share you with some pompous lord? Let me ask you, do you know what your new lord husband will do to you at night?"

She huffed and stammered indignantly. "Do you think I'm stupid? I see and hear what happens at the Peach. I know about fucking. And I would only be required to consummate the marriage then provide an heir. That doesn't sound like very many nights of fucking to me."

What did he think he was doing? Kissing her the way a man would his wife...or his whore. She never thought he would do something do bold. Maybe he thought of her differently than she believed. No...he's still trying to scare her, the stupid Bull. No one would ever want her that way. 

His response was to tug at the sleave of her dress until her shoulder was bared to him. He bit down roughly at her collar bone. Her hips jerked upwards in response involuntarily. He groaned and then scowled at her once more. His eyes were dark.

"The whores at the Peach? Thats what you think it will be like for you?" He let out a chuckle devoid of humor.

He suddenly shifted his weight to shove her legs apart roughly. Her skirts gathering inappropriatly, but thankfully, still covering her thighs. He settled against her, allowing her to feel his stiffness through their clothing. She gasped at the feeling, freezing beneath him. 

Good he thought, let her know about his impurities concerning her. The quicker she decides to leave him the better things will be.

"Fucking is just their trade and they benefit from the coin it earns them. With the brotherhood's protection they get to choose their patrons. If anyone roughs them up they are protected. If they want to up and leave, they can. You think it will be like that for you?" 

Arya couldn't answer. She was hardly listening to his words. Gendry was a distractingly handsome man and she had found herself fantasizing about his strong hands on her skin more as of late. With his manhood pressed against her most intament parts, she felt the strong urge to rock her hips against his. It felt instinctual and so right. She resested the urge with every ounce of her self control. 

"Once your married off you will be your new lords property. You think you will get to say no when he wants in between your legs like this? He can have you at anytime regardless of your so called obligations. You think anyone in HIS castle is going to bat an eye if he takes you against your will? They won't care if he bruises you up and makes you scream. You'll be his wife, your body and any children you bare will belong to him."

"No...I won't let that happen. I can -" she stammered.

"Let it happen?" He chuckled mercilessly. "Like how your letting me do this now? Your days of being forced indoors and into dresses by Lady Smallwood and the Brotherhood have made you soft, your muscles weak. Your not nearly as strong as you were before. Your certainly not strong enough to fight me off." 

He pinched at the light fat in her arm with a patronizing look on his face. 

"Well we can't all grow massive from swinging a hammer all day! I ...I don't want to marry. I don't want to become some lords property, his whore. Gendry, I don't want that. Help me."

Then he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. 

"You don't have a choice, love. Your husband will treat you just as I am right now. He will own you completely. I can't protect you,, not from this.. I can't stop you from being ransomed by the brotherhood and wedded for your family, the only way I can help you is to prepare you. Is that what you want?" He says defeated. 

Arya looks at him confused. He mustered up the courage to voice his dark thoughts. 

He continues. "Theres no one 'round for miles, I could rip this dress off you and make your body sing with pleasure. I could have you begging for me to fuck my bastard into your belly before the sun rises. Still want my help?"

Arya felt herself becoming wet at his filthy words, the desire riddled anger in his voice doing strange things to her body. His lips on her skin had inched down her shoulder, closer to her chest. Her nipples tightened and she let out an embarrassing whimper. 

He stilled his movements and met her eyes. Seeing the effect his words had on her made him grow impossibly harder. She wasn't supposed to be considering his offer, she should be fleeing. Surely the threat of falling pregnant with the bastard of a bastard would be a horrifying scenario for her. Frustrated, he spoke his next words with as much venom as he could muster. 

"The worst part is that I want to. All I can think about is your body most nights. You've got breasts and womanly hips now. I imagine doing just this, holding you down in my bed. In my thoughts I touch you all over and I end up fucking you until the sun comes up. Who thinks of a lady in those ways? I'm no better than those rapers at Harinhall. You shouldn't trust me the way you do, you should want to be as far away from me as you can." 

He leaned back and loosened his hold on her. Waiting for her to shout at him, punch him and flee to her room. She would vow to never be near him again and leave him with the brotherhood without a scene. 

Sitting up, she twisted her wrists out of his now loosened grip and held his face gently. "Gendry, you are a good man. Your thoughts and desire do not make you who you are, its your actions that matter. I know you. You wouldn't do anything to me I wouldn't want."

He stares as her wide eyed. How could she accept his admission? Why would she place so much trust in him?

She swallowed nervously. "You are a man, I know that you have... needs. Your desire is of circumstance, I'm the only woman around when you are stuck working here." Her words felt like acid in her mouth as she offered up her thoughts. Surely he didn't find her that attractive. After all he knew her first as a filthy starving boy. "I know your trying to scare me away. It wont work, Gendry."

Gendry stared at her for a few moments, appearing indecisive, before clenching his jaw and gently removing her hands from his face.

"You're wrong. Its not just because your a woman that's 'round me. I see you when I lay with other women. Wonder if you would sound and taste the way they do. Wonder if I could make you peak in the same ways." Gendry says. The jealousy that coiled in the pit of Arya's stomach at the mention him laying with other women has her fidgeting beneath him. 

"Your lying. I'm not appealing the way my sister and mother are. I'm Arya Horseface, remember?"

"Believe me, little wolf. I want you... lift your skirts and I will show you how much I want you."

"Wha - Gendry? Why would you say that? I'm not like the other women. Surely you don't see me in that way. " She whispered back, shocked and confused by not only this new revelation but also his demand.

"Course your not like the others. Other women don't drive me mad with desire even when wearing trousers or calling me stupid. Other women are not impressed when I offer to make them daggers. Other women are not you."

He pulled at the laces on the front of her dress. The tie came loose and he tugged the top of her dress down to reveal the tattered white cloth barely concealing her breasts. She gasped, shoved his hands away, and attempted to cover herself with her arms. One of his hands came up to her neck and he pushed her back down onto the pallet from her upright position. 

The grip on her neck was firm, in her panic she clawed at his fingers before realizing he wasn't squeezing or hurting her. The sensation aroused her further and she moaned. She didn't understand her own reaction to his boldness. Had any other man done this she would have already clawed his eyes out.

But this wasn't any other man. This was Gendry. Who was certainly not a boy anymore and apparently was very interested in her. Could he have the same feelings for her that she did for him?

His free hand ghosted over her fabric covered breasts, before circling one of her nipples. It hardened from the stimulation. She bit her lip to stifle her gasp.

"Lift your skirts."

She shook her head in defiance. "Make me!" There was an almost mischievous gleam in her eyes now, and a smirk upon her lips. 

She playfully tried shoving him away the way she would have when they wrestled as children, but his chest was like a wall blocking her in. He chuckled and tugged her breast bindings down. She felt her nipples peak and tighten further from the cold. He gazed at her nude chest for a few moments before settling his gaze on her face. She felt herself blush violently.

"Are you sure?" He mutters suddenly unsure and apprehensive. His blue eyes seemingly holding her in place.

At her the jerky nod of her head he began rubing and squeezing her breasts while watching carefully for her reaction. He watched her attempt to stifle her moans and squirm beneath him before giving her a disappointment look.

She met his gaze and hardened her expression into an unreadable mask. He tugged at her nipples with more force and leaned over her closer to taste the skin on her shoulders and chest. His actions elicited sinful noises from her. Her unwilling breathy moans and whimpers filling the quiet forge. 

After a few minutes of the constant stimulation she lost full control of her reactions and began rocking her hips involuntarily against his. His grip on her neck tightened gently and he pulled away to meet her eyes. They were glazed over in lust. 

"Lift your skirts, little wolf. Don't make me tell you again."

Her now loose grip on his arm slacked completely as she reached down and pulled her skirts up.

"Thats a good little lady. See, that wasn't so hard. Yeah? Listen to me... the less you fight the better it will be for you once your gone. Your lord husband won't be patient, so you best learn to submit."

"Wolves don't submit, and no one else will be getting this close to me, ever." She responds.

His free hand trailed from her knee up the inside of her thigh. Her legs trembled violently at the sensation. He slipped his fingers beneath her small clothes and practically growled when he felt the warm sweetness drenching her. She jerked her hips against him when he swiped his fingers across her center.

He pulled his hand from her small clothes and brought it to her line of site. Showing her the wetness that now coated his fingers.

"Something tells me that your new Lord won't agree to that. He isn't going to wait until your wet and ready like this to take you. If you try to fight or give him trouble he's likely fuck you dry and it will hurt you. If you can ready yourself, lay back and just take it, then you will save yourself a lot of pain..." he trailed off. His face was grim.

He released her throat and leaned back enough to yank her small clothes down and pull them off her legs. Then he roughly grabbed her legs pulling them apart, settling them on either side of his hips like before. This position gave him a clear view of her drenched center. 

Her shaking hands flail at the sudden exposure but she makes no move to cover herself. He grasps her hands, kissing thrm, before placing them on her abdomen. He then reaches down into his own pants to adjust himself.

"Gendry, please. I don't want him. I don't want anyone else, the thought makes me ill. You, it has to be you. Please." She whimpers, her gaze now fixed on the bulge in his pants.

"I want to.. Gods, I want you. But I can't be the one to take your maidenhead, Arya. I like my head firmly attached to the rest of my body." Gendry says sadly.

"I won't tell them it was you, I don't want you executed." She responds.

He shakes his head.

She tenses at his next words as he begins rubbing her womanhood deliciously. "I can't have you fully, but make no mistake, tonight you are mine and I am yours. I don't need to take your maidenhead to show you that."

He works her body gently, yet vigorously, for the next few minutes until she is overcome with pleasure and feels that she will burst. His hands abruptly pull away as she wails at the loss. Shes gasping below him, a thin sheen of sweat covers her skin, and her hips are bucking to find the friction she craves. 

"More..." Shes not even sure what she is asking for but knows she's never felt so good. 

"Gods your fucking beautiful." His dark eyes drinking her in like a dying man.

Her hands moved to try to recreate his touch but he doesn't let her.

"I want more." She whispers. "I'll do whatever you want, just help me."

He hesitated, wanting to make this last. Once this is over he knows he will never be this way with her again. 

"I don't want anyone else. Just you, only you. I love you Gendry. Please don't stop." Her confession knocked the breath from his lungs.

He gave in, ignoring his own needs, and brought her back to the edge quickly. Focusing on his attention on the little swolen nub he found within her folds. Just as she went over, her back arching, he leaned down to meet her lips. His imagination could have never done this justice. He was lost in her completely as she trembled and shook below him in pleasure. His entire plan had backfired in the worst and most amazing ways. His hands were shaking as he released his hold on her. He couldn't scare her away. He couldn't hurt her. He would forever belong to her no matter where she went.

He laid beside her wrapping his arms around her, as she came down from her high. Suddenly exhausted and overwhelmed. "You love me?" He whispered.

She nodded sleepily, nuzzling her face against his chest. "Of course, you stupid Bull."

"How am I supposed to let you go now?"

She doesn't respond, dozing lightly. He can't deliver her to her brother and the Freys, but he can't leave her to her fate either. She had to know. 

"Arya, hey listen. Its not just a rumor. Your brother made an agreement to have you married to the Freys upon your return. The brotherhood doesn't know that I know. That's where they went tonight."

"What? No, they would have taken me with them if that were true. "

"Its true, the purpose of tonights meeting is to negotiate the ransom with your family and your intended husband. You will become a Frey when they ransom you within the next few days." The urgency in his voice set off alarm bells in her mind and the meaning behind his words made her feel like she couldn't breathe. She sits up abruptly. 

"No, no they can't. I can't be one of them. I want to go home Gendry. Please, please help me...we can run. Please, we can go on our own." The desperation in her voice broke his heart.

"I'm no good for you, Arya. Tonight should have proven that to you. I want you in the most carnal ways and its not right. Alone on the run together won't end well for either of us."

"You didnt hurt me, you wouldn't hurt me." Her voice came out in a broken whisper. 

"I can't hurt you." He responded softly, resting his forhead against hers. 

"Please. We've been a pack since Kings Landing. For years Gendry! We have kept each other alive together. We escaped Harenhall together! We will escape the Brotherhood too. I know we will. Please. Let's go. Please run away with me."

He didn't respond to her pleas.

"I'm leaving tonight. I have to. Come with me. Please...I will be yours, you can have me... all of me! I'll change my name. We can marry if you want. I would rather go with you. Please, I can't do this. Not without you."

His resolve broke at the possibility of a life with her. "Where would we go? I can't take you to Winterfell, they will marry you off."

"Not if we are already married." She argued. 

"Yeah, then they will just chop off my head and have you married off to the Freys, for less gold, before the blade is even clean of my blood." He responded. 

"Then we will go to Bravos. The free cities. Where being a lady and a bastard together wont matter." Arya says determined.

"You won't get to be with your family, Arya." 

"I won't get to be with them if I am ransomed either. They want to sell me. They don't want me...you are my family now."

"Okay..." He whispers. "Okay. Lets pack what we can and run. With any luck we will make it to the harbor within a fortnight if we leave now."

They lept from the bed, him gathering the furs and her rooting through his meager belonging for a tunic and breaches that may fit her. Once she pulled them on she tossed the dress into the fire. 

Within the hour they had gathered what they could from around the camp and burned anything remaining down.

As they mounted their horses and headed east she heard him say."Gods, I love you little wolf."

"I love you too, stupid Bull. Now shut up, we have a long way to go."

End.


End file.
